paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clovis
Clovis is the PAW patrol Agriculture pup, he was created and belongs to Cosmic15x Breed: Border Collie Job: Agriculture pup Personality fast and strong. Clovis is a happy, goofy, and friendly border collie who loves agriculture. He loves herding the sheep into their pins and harvesting plants. Despite his happy behavior he does get sad sometimes thinking about his past. Where he came from and his family. He’s always wondered if he has any siblings. Being far away from the city and living on the farm he’s adapted to living the quiet life. But that doesn’t stop him from talking and playing with the other pups. He does have his weird and hyper moments. Bio Clovis was called many things when he was a stray. Many pups used to call him the scavenger, also wanderer since he used to wander from city to town and city, and collect metal parts. One day he jumped on a cargo train box and rode it all the way to the countryside from a previous city. When it was night he jumped off the moving train, this caused him to sprain his left hind leg paw. He trudged his way out onto an open grass field. There he saw Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi’s farm. He trudged into the red barn and slept in a pile of hay. The next morning Farmer Al went into the barn to feed the animals. That’s when he spotted something black, white, and fluffy buried under a hay pile. Farmer Al poked at it, which caused Clovis to get startled and go further into the hay pile. Farmer Al convinced him to come out and not to be afraid. After Clovis revealed himself, Farmer Al immediately noticed him limping and sprained paw. The Farmer called for some help and that’s when he met the paw patrol. Marshall fixed up his sprained paw. They then asked him why he was here, he explained. They then asked if he had a home, “I don’t have one…” he said. That's when Farmer Al offered him a job and home and Clovis accepted. Ryder gave him a collar and he couldn’t be any happier. Appearance He is a patterned black and white border collie. He’s mostly white but does have some big black patches around his body. He has brown eyes, and his ears are floppy but kinda perky like most border collies. He wears an orange collar around his neck. His badge is a shovel and sickle making an X. Sometimes he likes to wear a white dotted orange bandana over his collar. Gear his pup pack is orange and wears an orange cap with his badge symbol in the middle, it consists of a shovel, some bird seeds and plant seeds, a sickle, and a watering can. His vehicle is an orange tractor that can transform into a pup house. Fears * He's afraid of open waters in the ocean or lake. Though he’ll swim in the bodies of water, but will stay close to shore. He is a lot comfortable when there’s another pup swimming next to him. * Coyotes, ok so he got into a bit of an incident with a pack of coyotes as a pup when he was out on the farm at night. Ever since then he’s been afraid of them, but soon out grows this fear. Trivia Voice actor: * Teen voice: Ryan Reynolds (voice of Guy in The CROODS) Random: * Whenever he sees a rodent on the farm he always ends up chasing it away. Sometime he’ll end up jumping into a rabbit hole and get himself stuck with half of his body sticking out. * If he’s had a stressful and hard working day on the farm, he likes to do yoga… though it may sound weird for some people, but it really helps him. By the way dogs can do yoga too. * He’s a huge fan of MMA fighting and he likes watching the upcoming fights. Despite how messy and dangerous the sport is. * Some people have a pet bird, others have a fox, hey some even have a sheep as a pet. But Clovis? Nah he has a pet tarantula that he named Mr. Calico and no one is too fond of his pet spider. * He likes to eat cantaloupe. He really craves and favorites this fruit. * It’s very rare for him to leave the farm. Mostly because everything he needs is there for him. If he wants bread he’ll go harvest some wheat, if he wants a new pillow he’ll sheer the sheep for their wool to make one. However he’ll leave the farm if he’s been invited to a birthday party, wedding, vacation trip, or any other event. * When it’s winter time he’ll move his vehicle/pup house to the lookout and spend all winter time there. He knows he’s not needed that much during winter since all the crops have been harvested. * When spring comes he leaves the lookout and moves his vehicle/pup house back to the farm to plant more crops. He does take a few days away from the farm to go swimming at the beach, pool, or camping with the other pups. After all, it does get pretty lonely being the only pup on the farm. * He takes his job very serious when it comes to the aid of the animals. He doesn’t want to upset or scare them. * One thing he loves more than herding sheep is the snow. Clovis likes to snowboard, ice skate, and sled down the mountains. But mostly snowboarding. * Out of everyone in the paw patrol his best friend is Rubble. He’s friends with all the other pups like Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall, but Rubble mostly. He likes to dig holes with him. * Clovis doesn’t only harvest crops, plant more crops, and deal with the animals. He can weld, fix vehicle engines, fix electrical wiring, and wood cutting- basically anything that has to do with Ag. * He likes to dig through Rocky’s recycling vehicle for any pieces of metal he can use to weld with. So he’s into that reuse it spirit. * Clovis is named after a city in California. * He has a secret stash of bones buried near the barn that only him and Rubble know about. * He has a cowboy hat he likes to put on, and he’ll play cowboys and bandits with Chase and the other pups. * The thing he likes most about his job is also being a sheep dog. Chasing the sheep and herding them into their pens is a way for him to get all his energy out. Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Clovis Category:Male Character Category:PAW Patrol Category:Boys Category:Cosmic15x’s pup Category:Protagonist Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Border Collie Category:Puppies Category:Friendly Animals Category:Agriculture pup